Line 23
is the first chapter of the fifth volume and the overall twenty-third chapter of the ''Devils' Line'' manga series. Summary Anzai has Tsukasa go to a police box and tell the police she was kidnapped, but that she escaped on her own. Sawazaki tells him to make sure not to hand her over to any other officer because they don't know who might be a mole. He goes in a flashes his badge and takes Tsukasa back with him to Bar Sakaki. Yanagi apologizes for letting Tsukasa get kidnapped ans Sawazaki starts plotting a way to take care of Ushio. Anzai asks if Sawazaki is okay after Makimura betrayed him. Sawazaki says his motivation is working towards equality for devils, not friendship. Back at the bar, Dr. Kanou invites Anzai and Tsukasa to join him for the R2PC meeting. He thinks it would be good for them to meet people who are well-connected to devils, although they won't be able to sit in on the conference. Anzai asks what ONLO really is. Kanou explains that it stands for Obihiro National Laboratory (annex) Orphanage. The main part is actually just called ONL, but many people call it ONLO too, because it sounds better. They supposedly research devil biology and medical treatment, but since he's never worked there, he doesn't know all the details. He's unable to answer questions about the Hybrid Birth Plan, though he understands it's a taboo subject. Kanou meets up with Midori Anzai before the conference starts. They exchange small talk. She says many of the devils at the orphanage want to become cops, but she doesn't talk about the lab. Kanou hints that she might run into a "handsome man" later when to of the committee heads arrive. The man is Susumu Sofue, the Minister of Health, Labor, and Welfare. The woman is Kaname Shirase, the Ministry of Health, Labor, and Welfare Parliamentary Secretary. Kanou asks if Midori thinks those two are doing it. Since Sofue is human and Shirase is a devil, Midori safely says they are not. Kanou points out her own relationship and gives her a laugh. He uses the opportunity to ask about her husband. She says he's doing well physically. She changes the subject and mentions Shirase is a lesbian and Sofue has grandkids, then she goes out to use the restroom. Anzai and Tsukasa enjoy the view on the observation deck. He tells her a bit about Lee, now that he's learned more. Anzai feels like he's walking on eggshells when it comes to looking for more information about ONLO. They decide to head to the restaurant, but first Tsukasa has to use the restroom, so Anzai waits outside for her. His mind is still on the feel of her hand as he held it just now. He doesn't really know how their relationship is going to progress. Midori walks by him and she immediately knows he's her son, Yuuki. She can't tell him, but she stares long enough to catch his attention and they start chatting. She asks about the cut on his face and why he's there. He says he drove someone and then she understands what Kanou said about a "handsome man". Tsukasa comes back and they part ways. Midori forces a smile. Tsukasa mentions she looks like him. Midori lets her tears out in the restroom and wishes Tamaki could have seen Yuuki, too. Chapter Notes * Tsukasa reports her kidnapping to the police, but says she escaped herself. * Dr. Kanou invites Anzai and Tsukasa to the R2PC conference. * Dr. Kanou meets Midori Anzai at the conference. He tries to pry information from her about her lab. * Anzai meets Midori by chance in the hallway. She recognizes him instantly, but does not tell him who she is. * Midori cries in the restroom and thinks of her husband, Tamaki. Characters * Takashi Sawazaki * Yuuki Anzai * Tsukasa Taira * Ryuusei Yanagi * Akio Kanou * Toshiro Sakaki * Midori Anzai * Julius Kurtz * Masami Komatsu * Haruto Minegishi * Susumu Sofue (no dialogue) * Kaname Shirase (no dialogue) Extra Notes * The official English translation incorrectly writes Susumu Sofue's name as Yuu Sobue. Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters